Rise of the Eeveelutions
by AwesomeDuskAngel
Summary: Once upon a time, there were eight kingdoms, which were each ruled by eight Eeveelutions. The ruler of this world was the legendary Arceus. It was a happy, peaceful place...until Arceus decided that he wanted to destroy the world. Now Evan, an orphan Eevee, along with the eight leaders, has been chosen by the guardian of the Forest of Life, Celebi, to save the world.


**A/N: Unlike most of my fanfictions, this one won't be uploaded on deviantART. Oh well. I hope you enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or its characters. **

* * *

_Once upon a time, there were eight kingdoms: the Water Kingdom, the Fire Kingdom, the Electric Kingdom, the Psychic Kingdom, the Dark Kingdom, the Grass Kingdom, the Ice Kingdom, and the Fairy Kingdom. Each kingdom was ruled by one of the eight Eeveelutions. Kaylyne, the Vaporeon, ruled the Water Kingdom; Ignis, the Flareon, ruled the Fire Kingdom; Luciano, the Jolteon, ruled the Electric Kingdom; Aisling, the Espeon, ruled the Psychic Kingdom; Darke, the Umbreon, ruled the Dark Kingdom; Adair, the Leafeon, ruled the Grass Kingdom; Eira, the Glaceon, ruled the Ice Kingdom; and Faye, the Sylveon, ruled the Fairy Kingdom._

_The ruler of all of the world in which they lived was the great and powerful legendary Pokemon, Arceus. Everyone viewed him as a great leader; because of him, the world was at peace..._

_...or so they thought._

* * *

_Aisling paced around her throne room, remembering the horrible vision she'd just had. "I can't believe it. He wouldn't do such a thing, would he? No. This was a _vision_. It had to have been true. Then again, what if it wasn't true? If it is, then..."_

_"Miss Aisling? Is something troubling you?" one of her guards, as well as one of her closest friends, Gardevoir, asked._

_She turned to Gardevoir. "It's just that...I had the most horrible vision!"_

_"Maybe you should speak about it with the other leaders," Gardevoir suggested._

_Aisling stopped pacing and stared at the door for a minute. "...All right. I'm going to the Forest of Life. Gardevoir, you're in charge while I'm gone." She turned to her messenger, Xatu. "Send a message to the other leaders. Tell them to meet me at the center of the Forest of Life at 6:00."_

_Xatu nodded. "Yes, my queen." He walked out the door._

_Her maid, Slowking, walked into the room. "Here, my queen. Take this with you." She gave Aisling a small, black bag._

_Aisling looked inside; it was filled with different kinds of berries. "Thank you," she said, nodding. She turned towards Gardevoir. "I'll be going now."_

_"Good luck, Miss Aisling," Gardevoir said. "Be careful."_

_Aisling nodded, then walked out the door._

* * *

_About two hours after she'd left, Aisling arrived at the center of the Forest of Life; the other leaders arrived at the same time. They all sat down in a circle._

_Aisling set down her bag in the middle of the circle. "Please, eat."_

_"Thank you," the other leaders said in unison._

_"So," Darke asked as he began munching on a berry, "why did you call us here?"_

_"You only call us when something important is going on," Faye said._

_Aisling sighed. "I'm afraid that I have some horrible news. At about 3:55 PM today, I had the most...disturbing vision." She looked around at the group, then looked at the sky. "Dark, dark clouds covered the sky. Meteors were falling from it and destroying everything. In the sky, there was a figure that looked like..." She narrowed her eyes. "...Arceus." _

_Everyone, with the exception of Darke, gasped in horror._

_Adair's eyes widened in horror. "A-Are you saying that...?"_

_"Yes," Aisling answered. "Arceus is planning to destroy this world."_

_Everyone grew silent._

_"...What are we going to do?" Eira asked. "We can't let him do this. We have to stop him."_

_"How? Even if we _are _the eight leaders, we can't possibly defeat him ourselves," Kaylyne asked. _

_"I really hate to say this, but," Darke said, "we need help."_

_Suddenly, they heard childish laughter._

_Everyone stood up. "Who's there?" Kaylyne asked._

_A figure appeared in the center of the circle. "Is that the eight great leaders I hear?"_

_"Hello, Celebi," Aisling greeted. "As a matter of fact, we do need help. Have you had any...strange visions lately?"_

_"If you're asking about the great and powerful Arceus destroying the world, yes. Don't worry, though! I know how you can stop him," Celebi answered. A small orb appeared in her hands._

_"What do you want us to do?" Aisling asked._

_"I want all of you to attack this orb at the same time," she answered._

_"Won't that destroy it, though?" Darke asked._

_She giggled. "You'll have to wait and see!" She raised the orb up into the air. "One...Two...Three...Attack!"_

_Kaylyne used Hydro Pump; Ignis used Fire Blast; Luciano used Thunder; Aisling used Psychic; Darke used Dark Pulse; Adair used Leaf Blade; Eira used Blizzard; and Faye used Moonblast. The attacks did not destroy the orb; instead, they were absorbed by it._

_"Now all we have to do is wait for the right Pokemon to find it!" Celebi said, setting it on the ground._

_"What do you mean by 'the right Pokemon'?" Faye asked._

_Celebi giggled. "You'll see!"_

* * *

**Prologue's over! Guess who's going to find the orb? ;)**

**Stay tuned for Chapter 1! **


End file.
